


We'll See

by darlingreadsalot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, The Force Ships It, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot
Summary: A Smutember Prompt. Fantasy.Daydreams and fantasies; everyone has them. But when the Resistance Jedi shares a Dyad bond with the First Order's newly crowned Supreme Leader, things become much more complicated, for both of them. Will the sharing of their most intimate thoughts change the course of their destiny in the galaxy? Come find out.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020





	We'll See

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut. And a great big thanks LadyRhi for all your help with this! Instead of easing into writing smut like a sane person, I decided to jump in and hit it hard. 😂 Thank you for checking this out and I hope you enjoy it.

"You know I can't take whatever I want?" His voice was hypnotic and touched something primal inside the scavenger from Jakku.

"I'm not giving you anything," Rey spoke defiantly with a challenge clear in her eyes.

"We'll see." His confidence was plain to see, but Rey was not like the underlings he stepped on everyday.

His attempt to gain the information from her mind was rebuffed and Rey couldn’t hide the pride she felt from turning the tables on Kylo Ren. Her glimpse into his mind revealed a great deal about the man. His hopes, fears, and pains were laid bare to her. Rey could sense his surprise and interest in her. And despite how rattled he appeared from her actions, Kylo was intrigued.

*****

"You'll be begging me by the time I'm done with you."

"Never," Rey growled. 

Kylo said nothing. He circled her, taking her in from every angle. 

She didn't want to admit how nervous she was. Rey didn't like it when she couldn't see him, preferring him to remain in front of her where she could watch his movements.

He brought his gloved hand up to her face as if he was going to touch her cheek, but she reflexively turned away from him.

Implacable, he grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his own. "Do you understand what type of man he is - Skywalker? He's not the paragon of light you believe him to be." Kylo’s dark eyes considered her thoughtfully, a sensual hunger barely restrained. "There are other ways of making you talk. Or perhaps you need not talk at all." 

Without warning, he pressed his lips to her own hungrily. Rey thought about biting him, but she didn’t. She'd seen a great cache of information in his head. And from it, Rey was certain he would not truly hurt her. He's a formidable opponent, but he wasn't a monster. But she would not allow him an easy conquest. Kylo would earn her regard and acquiescence. She'd never kissed anyone before. Jakku was not much of a place to experience romance, especially as she was never forced to resort to the pleasure tents for earning her rations.

Rey had pushed all thoughts of finding romance away until after her parents returned for her, and from what little she had heard from the few paired couples, kissing wasn't the best part anyway.

Rey would laugh if she had the use of her lips. But they were otherwise engaged in a battle of dominance. _Well, if this isn't the best, I don't know if I can handle whatever else is on the list as "better" than this kiss._

When he had entered her mind before, there hadn’t been any pain, per se. It was not a comfortable experience, however. She'd always been alone in her head, so feeling someone else sifting through her memories was out of her realm of experience.

Then she found herself in _his head._ She could hardly describe it. The sheer amount of knowledge he possessed as well as all the _feelings_ he kept locked down, was extraordinary. 

Rey felt powerful and energized in a way she had never felt in her life. She had poked at the sore-point of Vader but chose not to divulge that she was aware of his imaginings when it came to her. 

Rey wished she could bring her hands up to grab ahold of his hair, to pull him closer. He was certainly a large man, and she wondered if his proportions were perfect _everywhere._

Kylo broke his mouth away from hers to press his lips along her cheek, slowly trailing towards her ear. He nibbled lightly on her earlobe before moving lower to place hot kisses against her neck. 

"Do you have any idea what your defiance does to me, scavenger?" he rasped against her skin. 

Rey could do nothing but gasp at the sensations he was creating in her body. She sighed and turned her head to give him greater access. 

He ran into difficulty once his hands reached for her clothes, seeming unsure how to get her out of her shirt. He decided to follow the path of least resistance and pulled the tan material down over her shoulders where it draped against her still-restrained arms. Her upper body was left bare, save her bindings and arm wraps. 

Rey pulled against her restraints, wishing she could touch him. She wanted to fist his hair in her hands and grab his tunic, to rip it from his body. It was only fair that his state of undress matched her own.

“Release my hands. Please, let me touch you too.” Her voice sounded soft and breathless.

“Now, why would I do that? I have you right where I want you. Completely at my mercy.” The man enjoyed teasing her, she didn't have to peek into his mind to see that.

Though it was difficult, Rey tried to slow her breathing and concentrate on something she’d discovered in his mind. She wanted the binders to release her hands. She longed to plunge her hands into that thick, gorgeous hair tickling her collarbone, to dig her short nails into his back, and press herself as close to this strange, intoxicating man currently marking her neck with little bruises.

Rey tapped into the feeling she recognized from his mind and with great difficulty due to his distracting actions, she forced the binders to release her arms from their trapped state.

Then her hands were grabbing handfuls of his hair and pulling him as close to her as possible, she brought her legs up to wrap them around his hips. Rolling her hips, she started grinding her center against his clothed member.

Rey was rather proud of the aching groan she managed to pull out of him from her movements, unfamiliar and unpracticed as they were. She was even happier when he growled at her for nibbling on his lip, but she repaid him by running her tongue along the sinful curve of his bottom lip.

“How did you get out of those restraints?” He didn't sound displeased; quite the opposite.

“One of my many secrets,” Rey breathed into his neck. She ran her lips and teeth along his jaw and gave little bites of her own seeking to undo him as he attempted with her.

“You got that out of my head, didn’t you?” His voice was deep and pleasant to listen to, she thought as she traced the throbbing current coursing just beneath the surface of his throat.

“Maybe,” she grinned into his throbbing pulse and left a single kiss there.

“You really are a scavenger, aren’t you?" He chuckled lightly.

Rey hummed slightly against his mouth in response as she returned to claim those soft, full lips. “A good scavenger doesn’t throw out perfectly good tools.”

Kylo brought one of his hands down and grabbed a hold of her behind, pressing her further into the chair. His other hand went up into her hair and grabbed one of her buns to pull her face away from his so he could press his scorching lips against her chest. He nearly ripped her shirt in two when he yanked it from her body to reveal a strip of material covering her breasts. 

He brought one hand up to a cloth-covered breast and squeezed her flesh softly, almost tenderly, before pulling away to run his fingers over her hardening nipple.

"Mmm, are you going to keep teasing me?" she whispered a taunt of her own.

"I'll do what I must to gain your compliance." He nibbled on her ear to punctuate his words which caused her to moan.

"You'll be thoroughly disappointed. I'm used to waiting." Her breath caught in her throat when she suddenly felt his teeth, biting the delicate skin between her neck and collarbone, before soothing it with his tongue.

"Something tells me I won't ever tire of trying." Kylo let go of her briefly and gripped the finger of his glove between his teeth, pulling it off. He repeated the process with the other, mesmerizing her. He wanted to feel her, she could sense - he wanted to feel her heated flesh under his hands.

Kylo slipped a hand past the waistband of her pants and held her gaze as he ran a single bare finger through the gathering wetness between her legs. 

"Exquisite. So wet for me. Perfect for me." His last words were said so quietly against her skin as he leaned in to draw his lips over it, she wasn't sure they were real.

  
  


******

"That's not what happened, you know."

"What?" Rey jolted out of her daydream to see the man she’d imagined with his hand down her pants standing beside her in all his black-swathed glory, her clothes were disappointingly untouched.

"What?" She asked again, hoping she’d misheard his comment.

"That 'interrogation' never happened."

"I know it didn't. Wait...you could see that?" Rey wasn't necessarily _embarrassed_ by those thoughts, but the idea that Ben could see into her head like that was a bit disconcerting. Especially when she was unable to return the favor.

"I didn't go into your mind," He said dismissively.

Rey gave him a questioning look.

"You were just thinking very loudly and projecting your vision with a great deal of force."

"And you just decided to watch, because?"

"I was curious to see where your thoughts were heading… the scene was quite vivid." Ben shrugged without shame. He looked contemplative for a moment before remarking, "At first, I thought you were simply reliving our first meeting...until it took a turn."

Rey said nothing.

“I couldn't help myself." His eyes gave a silent apology. The only apology he could give. Ben could not apologize for the choices that brought them to that moment, but he could be sincere and pray Rey would not hate him for his latest transgression against her. "I have had similar thoughts," he admitted quietly.

"Of the interrogation?" She asked curiously.

“Mhm, and of our time in the turbolift." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly on the last word.

She was astonished that he would say such a thing. True, he had never lied to her about what he thought, but opening up enough to reveal that he fantasized about her was another thing entirely.

"What happened?" She was genuinely curious and excited to hear about his own fantasy of them together.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." He leaned over and pressed into her personal space, much as he’d done in the interrogation. 

Instead of being intimidated this time, she could feel her body reacting to his, so close to hers. Rey wanted to reach out and touch him, to see if his heart was pounding as hard as hers.

As soon as she shifted closer to him he was gone, the bond broken. But before she lost complete connection to him, she could feel the echo of his own excitement ... and disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave kudos or comments for this reimagined interrogation scene. One chapter down, two more to go with Reylo goodness.


End file.
